board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Mewtwo's Contest History
Who is Mewtwo? Pokemon #150, Mewtwo is considered to be one of the strongest Pokemon to ever exist. He was created by humans by cloning a Mew's eyelash that was found in the Andes. In the anime he was created on New Island as a project funded by Team Rocket at creating the most powerful Pokemon. When he is borned he breaks out of the tube and is disgusted at the way the humans were treating him and destroys the lab. Seeing his power Giovanni invites him to join Team Rocket in order to help focus his power. When Mewtwo finds out that he was being used he breaks out of Team Rocket Headquarters and returns to his birthplace, New Island. With his hatred of humans Mewtwo invites strong trainers, but created a storm thus only a few were able to make it to the island. After defeating three trainers with his own Pokemon he steals all of the trainer's Pokemon and create clones of them. Mewtwo is then confronted by Mew and proceeded to have a battle when Ash became caught in the crossfire and was turned to stone. After reviving Ash with tears Mewtwo began to think that there may be more to humanity than evil and thus left the island with the cloned Pokemon and erasing everyone's memory. In Mewtwo Returns it is shown that Mewtwo has made a new home in Johto. Giovanni has finally located him and began his assualt on the island. Mewtwo freely gives himself up in order to protect the cloned Pokemon walking into an electric field that drains his energy. When Ash and crew break out of jail they destroyed the machine which released the weakened Mewtwo. Ash carries Mewtwo to a healing spring which then heals him. Finding meaning in his life Mewtwo proceeds to move the island underground and erasing the memories of those who want to hurt it. In the games Mewtwo was created on Cinnabar Island in Pokemon Mansion. Due to his power being so high he broke out of the place and resides in Cerulean Cave. To many players Mewtwo is considered to be the final battle in Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow as he is the highest leveled Pokemon in the game and you don't get access to the area until after you defeat the Elite Four. "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded." - Dr. Fuji Contest History Win-Loss Record: 6-4 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - Fourth Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 34197 24.95% - Ryu, 39754 36.30% - Bowser, 39225 28.62% - Toad, 13895 10.14% With the rise of Pokemon being apparent Mewtwo was the winner of the Nomination Rally Tournament and was thus able to get enough nominations to reach the bracket. Unfortunally he was put in a group where he had no chance at advancing in. Both Bowser and Ryu were proven powerhouses from previous years. Despite that Mewtwo was able to have a decent performance and was able to stall Bowser near the end of the poll. Even though he didn't win the board considered the Nomination Rally Tournament winner a success. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Fourth Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 52487 41.83% - Pac-Man, 31487 25.09% - Ness, 22971 18.31% - Travis Touchdown, 18532 14.77% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 21342 16.91% - Cloud Strife, 67497 53.49% - Midna, 20386 16.16% - Pac-Man, 16959 13.44% * Division 6 Final --- 2nd place, 32551 23.16% - Cloud Strife, 62857 44.72% - Squall Leonhart, 23037 16.39% - Sora, 22123 15.74% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 4th place, 18206 13.27% - Cloud Strife, 52686 38.41% - Solid Snake, 39971 29.14% - Weighted Companion Cube, 26314 19.18% As an apology for having bad bracket placement in the previous contest Mewtwo was given a free pass to the third round. In the first round he showed off his power by easily placing first in his match. On the second round Mewtwo gave everyone a scare by barely finishing above Midna. Maybe he wasn't as strong as everyone thought. Getting lucky for the second time in this contest Mewtwo was able to take advantage of LFF and finish above powerhouses such as Squall and Sora. His luck ran out in the quarterfinals when he was placed against two Noble Nine characters and a joke character. Winter 2010 Contest - Chaos Division - 12 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Ganondorf, 21606 41.35% - 30642 58.65% * Extrapolated Strength --- 74th Place 21.08% As punishment for being so lucky in the previous contest Mewtwo was stuck going up against Ganondorf. Sadly unlike the other Pokemon in this contest Mewtwo didn't have enough time to rise up and own the bracket like they did. Instead he lost to Ganondorf at around what most people were expecting. One of these contest Mewtwo will be properly seeded, but with there being so many Pokemon options there is a better chance at him missing the bracket altogether. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 11 seed * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 21525 (81.8%) - (8) Chester, 924 3.51% - (20) Zero (999), 3866 14.69% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 1st place, 12396 (44.28%) - (2) Phoenix Wright, 8374 29.91%, - (23) Vincent Valentine, 7227 25.81% * Division 2 Final --- 1st place, 22104 (41.82%) - (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 18277 34.58% - (7) Bowser, 12477 23.6% * Contest Final Nine --- 2nd place, 30946 (31.88%) - (3) Draven, 43752 45.07% - (1) Sephiroth, 22387 23.06% *Bonus Round (4th Place) --- 2nd place, 12462 29.69% - (1) Mega Man, 20547 48.95%, - (6) Pikachu, 8963 21.35% Mewtwo's luck struck once again, helped by Pokémon X&Y hype, complete with a Mega Evolution for #150. Despite the underseeding Mewtwo slaughtered in round 1 with the contest's biggest blowout, took advantage of Vincent Valentine's bad match picture to trounce the next match, and was lucky enough to find an LFF-fest of massive proportions in the division finals helping him take down a Noble Niner. In the semifinals, Mewtwo got an even bigger boost for having a shot at taking down the dreaded Draven, who Reddit was rallying to death and got even less popular in the controversial defeat over Link. The Pokémon lead in the early hours as the rally topics were down (as Sailor Bacon's wife used his account to say the interference was being unfair). Unfortunadely it wasn't to keep, and once Sailor Bacon himself told r/lol/ that rallying wasn't against the rules the League of Legends masses went back and Draven soon got a lead of over 10000. Mewtwo then got leeched in the fourth-place match by Pikachu and finished second to Mega Man. Mewtwo's run was nothing short of impressive, eliminating a Noble Niner, surpassing another in the semifinal and the anti-Reddit bandwagon making him one of four characters to break 30,000 votes in a depressingly abandoned contest (only surpassed by Draven and both Link and Solid Snake while facing the LoL champion). If the popularity spike for the series continues and Mewtwo again gets a good bracket placement, the Genetic Pokémon can keep on doing some damage. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 11 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Defeated (6) GLaDOS, 11484 37.52% - 19123 62.48% * Division 7 Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Tifa Lockhart, 12023 41.9% - 16669 58.1% One of the main phrases going in the board while preparing for CBX was "Mewtwo is a fraud". And sure, he got out of round 1 doing respectable numbers against GLaDOS, but that could be a Valve deboost. But then he couldn't make a dent into Tifa when Final Fantasy is clearly weakening and Nintendo/Pokemon/Smash are all rising, demonstrated by Pikachu winning his division and Red winning three rounds. Mewtwo repeating those 2013 performances seem highly unlikely now. Category:Contest Histories